The PCI Industrial Computer Manufacturers Group (PICMG) Advanced Mezzanine Card (AMC) relates to a wide-range of high-speed mezzanine cards. AMC defines a modular add-on or “child” card that extends the functionality of a carrier board. Often referred to as mezzanines, these cards are called “AMC modules” or “modules.” AMC modules lie parallel to and are integrated onto the carrier board by plugging into an AMC Connector. Carrier boards may range from passive boards with minimal “intelligence” to high performance single board computers.
AMC is designed to take advantage of the strengths of the PICMG 3.0 AdvancedTCA specification and the carrier grade needs of reliability, availability, and serviceability (RAS). The AMC module is designed to be hot swappable into an AMC Connector, seated parallel to the carrier board. A carrier face plate provides one or more openings through which the modules can be inserted into AMC bays. Module card guides support the insertion of the modules into the AMC connectors while the AMC bay provides mechanical support as well as EMI shielding. Connectivity between the AMC module and the carrier can be provided via an AMC connector that is attached to the carrier board. The AMC Connector resides on the carrier board at the rear of the AMC module.